


Kings Harlot

by Hangmans_Radio



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, ridiculous dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangmans_Radio/pseuds/Hangmans_Radio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Porn without plot - set in old timey lands) Gerard is a Lord intent on taking the throne... but he wants to take Frank first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings Harlot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ficwad.com, slowly moving my stories over.

“My Lord?” Frank’s hands stilled as he gazed up into his masters face, his eyes innocently quizzical as the silk ties of Gerard’s doublet hung from his fingers. The older man was gazing down at him with a small frown tugging at his brow, his body tenser than usual. Frank stopped from undoing the doublet, in case for some reason Gerard didn’t want him to, despite Frank being the one to dress and undress him every day for the past year.

“Don’t stop.” Gerard said in a low tone, his voice almost menacing. Frank looked at him in silent surprise, hesitating for another second before he bowed his head obediently and continued to tug the silk ties of the doublet free of their eyelets. He could feel Gerard watching him intently but he tried to ignore it, his head growing hot and achy with anxiousness. 

“I was out today, visiting some of the common people.” Gerard’s voice was soft when he spoke, but Frank could hear an underlying tone of venom. He peeked up at his master with frightened eyes, uncertain what he was getting at. 

“I... I know my Lord.” He said quietly. He had dressed Gerard that morning, like he did every morning, and had been told about the day’s agenda to ensure Gerard was dressed appropriately. Was this about the clothes? Had he picked an outfit that just didn’t work? He’d never had that problem before, but then Gerard had never looked at him like this before.

Gerard didn’t say anything more for a moment, only continued to watch as Frank delicately unpicked the silk ties down to the buttons of the doublet. Frank kept silent as he slowly unbuttoned the silver disks and then pushed the doublet open. Gerard rolled his shoulders back so that Frank could slide the garment down his arms and then walk across the room to hang it up. Beneath the doublet Gerard was wearing an undershirt of a fabric so light and so thin the darker shades of his nipples could be seen beneath it. He quirked an eyebrow when he caught Frank glance at them as he walked back but neither man said anything.

“You go into the town a lot, don’t you Frank?” Gerard spoke again as Frank was kneeling down to undo the belts around Gerard’s waist. The younger man didn’t speak for a moment, only quietly laid down the sword, two daggers and flintlock pistol that had been attached to the belt on the floor. 

“Yes, my Lord.” He finally replied, even more confused by this unexpected turn to what was starting to feel like an inquisition. Gerard sounded suspicious about something, but Frank couldn’t imagine what he had done wrong to make the nobleman angry at him.

“Mmm... It seems the commoners know you well. You’ve developed a reputation.” Gerard’s voice was soft, almost seductive but Frank still tensed. His hands were raised, just about to undo the coarser ties of the nobleman’s hose now the belts and codpiece had been laid aside.

“I... A reputation, my Lord?” He asked uncertainly, lifting his head to look at Gerard. The older man was looking down at him intently and Frank felt a small tingle down his spine. Gerard was a very attractive man; Frank tried hard not to think it, but he couldn’t help himself. 

“Mhmm... It seems you’re popular. Many of the people I talked to knew who you were, and asked me about you.” Gerard said softly, his eyes boring into Frank’s. The younger man was still holding the ties for his hose, but he seemed to have forgotten he was supposed to be undressing the nobleman.

“And... About my reputation?” Frank asked softly, a fluttering of nervousness starting in his belly. He went into the town often, he enjoyed talking to the common folk and drinking in the taverns. He was of noble birth himself, though Gerard’s family was much further up the hierarchy than his own hence why he was Gerard’s page. It was a job that he had taken just as a temporary position but as time went by and he gained Gerard’s trust he had become like Gerard’s own personal servant, doing all kinds of jobs. Frank didn’t mind though, he enjoyed it, which is why he had stayed. 

“Well...” Gerard sighed, looking away from Frank and facing forward like he usually did when Frank undressed him. It took Frank a moment to realise what he was supposed to be doing and he quickly jolted back to his task, his fingers fumbling as he carefully untied the hose. “It would seem that most everyone enjoys your company. They all seemed fond of you.” 

Frank frowned a little as he slid the hose open and dragged it down Gerard’s legs, the older man stepping out of the garment so that Frank could stand and fold it neatly. Gerard was now wearing nothing but his undershirt which fell just far enough to cover his manhood, though the material was so viscous Frank could clearly see his penis anyway. 

Frank couldn’t understand why Gerard would be acting so tense around him, as if he was angry, if the townspeople had all said good things. If people liked him wasn’t that a good thing? Surely Gerard wouldn’t want people disliking a man who worked so closely with him? If Frank had a bad reputation then it reflected poorly on Gerard, and if he had a good reputation then it reflected well.

“I... I am most fond of them also, my Lord.” Frank spoke slowly, turning to put the hose away with his heart pounding uncertainly. “I am pleased they spoke good of me.” 

“Ah, but you see, that isn’t the only thing they said.” Gerard’s voice was a soft purr filled with menace and Frank shivered involuntarily as he turned to walk back to the Lord. He met Gerard’s gaze with questioning eyes, his stomach swirling.

“There were some... not many, but enough... who seemed to have the impression that you have a reputation for harbouring... unsavoury tastes.” 

“My Lord?” Frank felt a stab of panic in his chest as Gerard spoke, the truth beginning to dawn on him. Ah... So that was the reputation Gerard had heard about. Frank hadn’t even been aware he had that reputation, though he supposed he had been a little careless in hiding his ‘tastes’ as of late.

“Mm...” Gerard stepped closer to Frank, his eyes flashing. “Can you imagine my shock, when I was told by several different people, that they believed [/you/], my very own page, my _friend_... Is a sodomite.” Gerard’s voice was full of mock shock, as if he was trying to pretend he didn’t believe them though Frank could tell he clearly did. 

“I... I...” Frank struggled to think of what to say. His head was hot, like his brain was spinning around in his skull. He felt dizzy and sick, his stomach swirling. He knew he should laugh it off and deny it, say the people who had said these things were clearly deluded and couldn’t tell their ass from their elbow. But instead all he could do was open and close his mouth like an idiot. 

“Well? Is it true?” Gerard demanded, staring intently into Frank’s hazel eyes as he waited for his response. Frank gazed back at him, his heart missing a beat. Gerard was one of the most attractive men Frank had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. He had seen Gerard naked numerous times and always secretly admired his beauty. Faced with it now, whilst he was looking so angry, he found it hard to breathe let alone answer.

“I... M – My Lord, of course it isn’t true.” He finally managed to choke out, even forcing a little giggle but he could tell from the way Gerard’s eyes narrowed that he didn’t believe him. No doubt Frank’s own eyes were full of guilt that gave him away. “My Lord –”

“You filthy little liar.” Gerard snarled, grabbing Frank suddenly by the collar of his tunic. Frank gasped in shock as he was shoved backwards towards the bed, his back hitting one of the bedposts sharply and making him wince. 

“My Lord please, I –”

“How many?” Gerard demanded, his hands still on Frank as he yanked him forward again, so close their faces were almost touching. “How many men have you lain with!?”

Frank’s eyes grew wide at the question, he was full of fear but deep down he also felt a little tingle of excitement. To be held with such force by the man he served, the man he fantasised about, was making his cock twitch in his breeches. 

“How many!?” Gerard all but shouted in his face, Frank shaking slightly as he lifted his hands to rest against the back of Gerard’s, their faces barely an inch apart now. Gerard’s eyes were blazing, his teeth clenched.

“I – I don’t know.” Frank whimpered, gasping as he was thrown to the bed. 

“How many!?”

“I don’t know!” Frank scampered to his knees as Gerard crawled up onto the bed with him, the gossamer fabric of his under shirt shimmering over his muscles as he moved. “Please, my Lord I don’t know how many.” Frank whimpered, wincing when Gerard moved as if to strike him, hesitating at the last minute so that his hand fell back to his side.

“Tens?” He asked, seizing Frank by the tunic again and yanking him forward. “Hundreds? Thousands?” He demanded, Frank shivering in a mixture of excitement and fear. He was intimidated, but he also couldn’t deny that it was turning him on. 

“I... Tens? I... I would guess...” He answered quietly, gasping when Gerard suddenly moved one hand down to clasp his waist and yank him forward that way, their bodies touching whilst their faces rested barely an inch apart. 

“Give me a rough number.” Gerard snarled through clenched teeth, Frank gazing at him with sparkling, innocent eyes. Why did Gerard even want to know? It wasn’t any of his business. Sodomy was punishable by death. It didn’t matter whether Frank had slept with one man or a million, the punishment would remain the same. 

“My Lord?”

“Give me a rough number God damn it or so help me I will throttle you into the bed before I fuck you.” Gerard snarled, Frank’s eyes growing wide with shock. Fuck...?

Frank stared deeply into Gerard’s eyes, his head spinning even faster. He was half certain he was going to pass out... Gerard was not only noble born, he had an army being gathered ready for him to march into the capital and take the throne. He wasn’t just a Lord, he was a potential king and he was threatening to fuck Frank... A man. It was a miracle that faced with these facts Frank was even able to find his tongue.

“I... Fifty my Lord. Approximately.” He answered as quickly as he could, his head reeling. He had no idea if that number was anywhere near close to the real amount of men he had slept with. It could have been much more or a little less... Frank had first had sex with a man when he was fifteen, seduced by one of the knights visiting his family. Since then he had had a steady stream of one night stands, at first older men who seduced him, and then as he got older, men he seduced himself. Every now and then if he was in the mood and didn’t want to try and find someone he’d go to a brothel, but often he didn’t need a whore. He had never sat down and tried to think about how many people he had had sex with, but now he tried to conjure a number he realised he was getting around a bit. But it wasn’t like he could settle down, he wasn’t about to marry a woman.

“Fifty.” Gerard repeated the number with a look of shock on his face, finally his anger seemed to be dissolving though the hand gripping Frank’s tunic was still clutching tightly, the hand on his waist digging painfully into his skin. “Since what age?”

“My Lord?”

“What age did you first lye with another man?” Gerard demanded, punctuating each word as if he was talking to a fool. Frank blushed deeply and gave him the answer, Gerard’s scowl deepening. “Fifteen... You’re trying to tell me in the last ten years you’ve only slept with fifty men?” Gerard’s eyebrows rose sceptically and Frank’s blush intensified. That was five men a year... he hadn’t thought of it like that.

“I... No my Lord.” He confessed softly, Gerard raising an eyebrow. 

“So how many?”

“I... I would s – suppose... more in the hundreds, my Lord.” Frank admitted, squeaking in shock when Gerard suddenly shoved him so that he fell to his back. Gerard moved to straddle his hips, grabbing Frank’s wrists and bending over him so that he could pin them above his hand. Frank squirmed on instinct, blushing and squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to tug his wrists free but Gerard was a lot stronger than he seemed.

“You dirty little slut.” He spat, Frank’s cock twitching at the words and he prayed that Gerard couldn’t feel it hardening under the sudden, unexpected contact. He didn’t know if Gerard was sitting on it on purpose but he wished he would move. “Hundreds of men, and you still can’t keep it hidden?” He demanded, Frank flushing a deep red. So he could feel it?

“Hidden, my Lord?”

“Yes, hidden! If you could hide it then people wouldn’t be suspecting you of being a sodomite! You have any idea how much trouble you could cause?” Gerard demanded, crushing Frank’s wrists harder into the bed as he scowled at him. “If people call you a sodomite then I get tarred with the same brush. I am about to try and overthrow the King and become the ruler of this country and you are causing _rumours_ that could ruin the whole thing.” He hissed, Frank’s eyes widening in realisation. So this was what it was all boiling down to? Frank wasn’t being secretive enough, that was the problem?

“I... Forgive me my Lord. I didn’t think.” He whispered timidly, Gerard’s eyes still blazing. “Please my Lord, I swear I’ll be more careful.” He mewled, praying that this would be enough. He assumed since Gerard had already said he was going to fuck him that he wasn’t going to kill him for being gay.

“No you won’t be more careful.” Gerard purred silkily, his eyes flashing. “You’re not going to have sex with another man ever again.” 

Gerard’s words were firm and clearly a demand. Frank knew better than to try and argue. But surely Gerard didn’t expect him to never have sex again?

“I... Never my Lord?” He asked softly, still pinned beneath Gerard.

“Never.” The older man nodded, shifting his weight so Frank could feel his semi against his abdomen. He smirked when Frank’s cheeks flamed, his eyes growing wide. “When I take a lover, I expect them to lay with only me. And with the trouble you’ve caused you seriously don’t want to anger me further.” 

Gerard was clearly still angry, though his eyes were showing a hint of playfulness now, but the only thing Frank could think of was the word ‘lover’ used in reference to himself. 

“I don’t understand my Lord.” He admitted quietly, Gerard smirking as he sat back, releasing Frank’s wrists so that he could start to undo the ties of his tunic and tug it over his head.

“Then let me make it plain for you.” He purred, yanking the garment away from Frank and tossing it to the floor. “I am taking you for my lover, and you won’t complain. When I become king and find a bride, I will lay with her only for the sake of producing heirs. When I wish to fuck for pleasure, it will be you I take to my bed.” 

“Oh...” Frank couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Why him? He thought Gerard was going to kill him, not fuck him. He didn’t know Gerard liked men?

“Do you complain?” Gerard demanded, undoing the ties to Frank’s breeches and dragging them down his legs with a quick flourish. Frank raised his hips to help, the breeches joining his tunic on the floor so that was left naked infront of his master. 

“No my Lord.” He responded breathlessly, his heart racing and his cock filling with blood already. Just the thought of a long term commitment of sorts to this gorgeous man before him was getting him hard. Frank had had plenty of one night stands, but nothing more than that. He knew he and Gerard weren’t going to have a relationship in the romantic sense, but it would mean that they would be having sex multiple times. They’d be able to learn about each other’s bodies and what each other liked, Frank was practically shaking with glee knowing that as time went by the sex would get better and better, and he suspected it was going to be pretty amazing to begin with.

“Good.” Gerard smirked, sitting back on his haunches and gazing at Frank with dark, smouldering eyes. “I think it’s about time you made up for the embarrassment you caused me today.” He purred softly, Frank biting his lip with a questioning look. 

“My Lord?”

“Suck my cock.” Gerard demanded, gesturing down his body and Frank’s eyes widened at the bluntness of his words. “Now.” Gerard snarled when Frank hesitated, causing the younger man to jump and scuttle into action. 

“Yes my Lord.” He mumbled, hurrying to get off the bed and kneel down on the floor as Gerard moved to stand up beside the bed. He was still wearing the almost see through under shirt, but Frank had always loved the material and he enjoyed seeing it moulded to the older man’s torso.

Neither man said anything as Frank shuffled forward and laid his hands on the front of Gerard’s thighs. His heart was pounding erratically, his head was reeling and he was more excited than he had been in a long time. He moved as close to Gerard as he could and then nestled his face into his crotch. Gerard gave a sharp intake of breath but otherwise made no sign that he could even feel Frank, but the younger man really didn’t care. He wanted this.

Frank squeezed his eyes shut and inhaled deeply as he nuzzled his cheek against the half hard shaft of Gerard’s cock. His familiar scent of rosewater and sweat and _Gerard_ was more concentrated here, muskier, more masculine, full of the promise of sex. It was a heady smell that made Frank’s mouth water and head grow heavy. He opened his mouth but didn’t take Gerard’s cock inside, just pressed it to the shaft and breathed softly over it. He felt the blood start to rush through it, the veins pulsing as they tugged blood through the length and extended it.

“Mmm...” Frank’s body shivered involuntarily as he brushed his nose through the tight curls at the base of Gerard’s growing erection. Gerard’s scent was delicious, Frank couldn’t get enough and he moaned huskily as he began to lap his tongue against the base of Gerard’s cock. 

“Mm... That’s it...” Gerard praised softly, tangling one hand into Frank’s hair and playing with the silky locks as he gazed down at the younger man. He had always been attracted to Frank. He had tried to hide it, thinking that the younger man was only interested in women. He seemed far too cute and innocent to be queer... It really had been a shock to hear that wasn’t the case, yet the biggest shock was the amount of men he had slept with. Gerard had had no idea he had such a high libido, and he was furious it had taken them a full year to get here. If Gerard had known Frank was into men he would have tried to seduce him long ago, but in his anger he didn’t try to do anything as sweet as seduce him, not that it mattered. It seemed his harsh demands had gotten him the same results anyway.

Frank’s eyes blinked open and he gazed up at Gerard through his lashes as he licked and kissed over the base of Gerard’s erection. Frank’s tongue was wet and hot, making Gerard’s cock twitch. Frank could see the pleasure swirling in his eyes and he wanted to make it even better. He felt intoxicated by the musky, male scent that was overpowering him, his tongue sliding up the underside of Gerard’s erection before flicking over the head and digging into the tiny slit. He could taste the familiar saltiness of cum and bitterness Frank could only describe as male... It was his favourite flavour in the world, and it was even better when it was served from the man he had fantasised over for a year.

“Mm... You’ve really pissed me off Frankie, now isn’t the time to tease me.” Gerard warned as Frank continued his leisurely licking but made no move to take Gerard into his mouth. The older man was growing impatient, his dick aching with the need to be sucked; he just wanted to get off. 

Frank blushed and nodded, quickly wrapping his hand around the base of Gerard’s erection so that he could hold it steady as he slid his mouth over the head and down the shaft. He was careful not to let his teeth touch the older man just yet, his tongue still as he focused on taking as much in as he could. 

Above him Gerard made a low growling sound deep in his throat, a noise that vibrated right down his body and caused a tugging sensation in Frank’s groin. His own cock was achingly hard but he didn’t dare touch it. He had to save all his concentration on servicing the older man; he couldn’t afford to be distracted by his own pleasure. 

Gerard watched through half lidded eyes as Frank took a second to steady himself before he slid back along his shaft, and then swept down again. He bobbed his head at a slow pace at first; keeping it simple until his gag reflex had calmed down and he began to move with more speed. Gerard’s fingers tightened instinctively in Frank’s hair, gripping tight as the younger man squeezed his eyes shut and began to suck. His tongue began to thrash at the underside of Gerard’s erection and the Lord had to bite hard on his tongue to stop himself from crying out in delight. He didn’t want to give away too much just yet, if Frank wanted him to moan he had to really work for it.

Frank was in seventh heaven as he bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks. His mouth was full of warm, pulsing flesh, hard as stone but soft as velvet all in one and he couldn’t get enough. His hunger had well and truly been fired up and the more he sucked the more he wanted. He had plenty of experience when it came to sucking cock, and he knew he was good at it. He knew Gerard was deliberately trying not to moan and that just excited Frank further, he liked playing these games... he always won.

Once he felt certain he could handle it Frank moved his hand away from Gerard’s shaft and laid both palms on the older man’s buttocks, squeezing and kneading and yanking him forward so that his length slid down his throat. Gerard almost choked on the moan he was trying to hold back, his cock twitching violently in Frank’s mouth as a wave of pleasure rolled through his stomach and almost brought his orgasm with it. 

“Jesus...” Gerard gasped, clenching his teeth and pulling hard on Frank’s hair for a second. He wasn’t ready to cum yet, not now, not in Frank’s mouth. As much as he’d love to see the boy swallow every last drop of his cum he was certain it could wait for another time. Tonight he wanted to see the creamy fluid drip from an entirely different orifice.

Frank gazed up at Gerard again as he allowed his teeth to graze ever so slightly against Gerard’s length, his lips coming down to clamp hard around the crown so that when he slid his head slowly down the foreskin was tugged with it. Gerard finally released a soft moan, his head falling back as he panted heavily. Frank’s tongue was wriggling and digging to get beneath the foreskin, aiming for the extra sensitive flesh underneath that would really drive Gerard crazy. 

“Oh God, s – stop.” Gerard gasped as Frank’s tongue reached its goal, Gerard’s entire body flaming in response as a spike of pleasure shot through his cock, almost painful but still enough to make his balls tighten and he pulled violently on Frank’s hair so that he fell back and let Gerard’s erection slide from his mouth with a slurp.

“Don’t wanna cum like that...” Gerard panted, his head reeling. He knew Frank would be experienced but he’d never imagined he would be that good. Gerard hadn’t even known getting his dick sucked could feel that good, the few men he had been with in the past hadn’t had the slightest amount of the talent Frank did. 

“How would you like to cum my Lord?” Frank asked innocently, still resting on his knees as he looked up at Gerard with large eyes. His own erection was weeping pre cum that had started to drip down his shaft, the strain on the veins making the ache reach right into his gut. He desperately wanted to be touched, but he kept his hands innocently at his sides.

“I want to be inside you.” Gerard growled, gripping Frank’s biceps and tugging him to his feet. “Undress me and get on the bed.” He ordered, Frank smirking as he nodded and tiptoed up to press a quick, chaste kiss to his masters lips before he began to kiss and suck down the side of his neck. 

Gerard closed his eyes but didn’t protest, his arms resting at his sides as he let Frank have his fun for a moment. By now almost all of Gerard’s anger had been transformed into a lust so powerful even the Devil himself would be impressed. Gerard could smell rosewater and smoke as he brushed his nose through Frank’s hair. Frank had been around the blacksmith again then, Gerard knew the scent well. It was a strange aroma coming from Frank though, somehow too manly for the effeminate beauty.

Frank was enjoying himself immensely as he left a trail of kisses down over Gerard’s collarbones and onto the fabric of his undershirt. He could feel Gerard’s chest heaving with the force of his heavy breathing, his heart was pounding a frantic rhythm against Frank’s kissing lips. He mewled softly and slid his hands down Gerard’s chiselled stomach, brushing his fingertips against the puckered skin of a scar on his side from a jousting match whilst his tongue came out to flick against one of Gerard’s nipples through the gossamer fabric of the shirt.

Gerard squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, aching for Frank to just do as he was told and lie on the bed so they could get down to some real business, but at the same time the muted pleasure of having his nipples sucked through his thin shirt was too good to deny. His hands slid down Frank’s sides, caressing his tanned skin before coming to rest on his ass and massage gently, Frank stepped closer to him in response.

“Frank, for God’s sake let me fuck you already.” Gerard groaned as Frank moved from one nipple to the other, leaving a ring of wetness around Gerard’s nipple that darkened the fabric. Frank smirked and looked up to meet Gerard’s gaze, his teeth clamping around the rosy nub that was peaked beneath the fabric of the undershirt to make Gerard gasp before he obediently moved away and grabbed the hem of the garment. Gerard raised his arms so that Frank could whisk the clothing over his head and toss it aside before he grabbed him and the two men tumbled to the bed in a frenzy of lust and heated kissing.

Frank moaned when he felt Gerard’s lips finally ravishing his, his legs coming up to wrap around the older man’s waist as their tongues fought a sensuous battle. Gerard soon managed to overpower Frank, completely dominating him as he pushed his tongue deep into his mouth and tasted his own saltiness whilst his hands touched all over the younger male.

Frank’s cock was by now an angry red, the head a shining purple as he ached for Gerard to touch him. He wanted to feel release so badly that when the Lord’s fingers finally slid against his shaft his whole body jolted as if he’d been jabbed with a red hot poker. 

Gerard leant back in shock, breaking the kiss and smirking slowly at Frank as the younger mans eyes squeezed shut and his body squirmed against the sheets. Gerard eagerly wrapped his hand around Frank’s erection and began to pump it as if he was jacking off his own cock, the effect was magical as Frank all but screamed in delight and writhed more energetically against the sheets.

“By the Gods... You’re such a whore for cock aren’t you?” Gerard growled, Frank whimpering as his toes curled and Gerard swiped his thumb against the head of his cock to gather up cum as a lubricant. “Answer me.” He snarled, smirking as Frank whimpered and nodded frantically, his hands scratching and scrabbling at the sheets.

“Oh God... I am... I am a whore for cock... Please sir, please fuck me.” Frank moaned, his body quivering with anticipation. He had never wanted a man seated inside him so badly before, just the thought of Gerard pushing deep inside him made him almost cum right then and there.

“Oh no, you do not refer to me as _Sir_ Frankie. I am not a knight.” Gerard growled, squeezing Frank’s dick tight before moving his hand away completely. Frank practically sobbed at the loss of stimulation, his cock weeping pre cum and aching even more fiercely than before. “I am the rightful heir to the throne, and will soon be King. What do you call me?” Gerard purred darkly, sliding his fingertips beneath Frank’s lower lip.

“M – My Lord. I call you m – my Lord. Please... F – Forgive me I, please... I want it so bad...” Frank whined, Gerard smirking in satisfaction and nodding as he pushed two fingers into Frank’s mouth.

“Good boy...” He nodded, Frank gripping his wrist as he sat up a little and began to suck hungrily around the digits. “I’m going to fuck you so hard Frank, I’m going to make sure you never forget your place ever again.” 

“Mmm...” Frank moaned at the sinful promise and laved his tongue more eagerly around Gerard’s fingers. He nibbled at the tips and wrapped his tongue around each in turn, digging the point between them and coating them both in saliva. When a third finger joined Frank gave it the same treatment, moaning and panting as if it was a cock in his mouth.

“You are insatiable.” Gerard chuckled huskily when he finally pulled his fingers free and pinned Frank down to the bed again. “Open your legs.” He ordered, smirking when Frank did so without hesitation. He raised his knees and spread his legs as wide as they would go, offering himself to Gerard who didn’t need any further invitation.

“Tell me about the last man you fucked.” Gerard purred, dipping his hand down to slide between the cheeks of Frank’s ass and start to slide against his puckered entrance. 

Frank’s eyelids fluttered and at first his body tensed in anticipation before relaxing again. He slid his hands beneath his thighs and hoisted his legs up further, making it easier for Gerard’s fingertips to circle his anus as he tried to comprehend his last order.

“The... The last man my Lord?”

“Yes. What was his name?” Gerard asked darkly, nudging a fingertip against Frank’s ass with more force so that the younger man thought he would push it in, before he stopped and continued his torturous circle again. Frank whined in disappointment, his muscles quivering with the desire to be stretched open and filled by the man teasing him.

“I... He... His name?” Frank struggled to remember, his mind in such turmoil it was any wonder he could even remember his own name. Who had been the last man he had slept with? It had been a week ago now... God, it felt like an age. He felt like he hadn’t been fucked in forever. He just wanted Gerard inside him, he couldn’t focus on all this talking. “It... Erm... R – Robert I think, my Lord...” Yes, that seemed about right. Frank could remember his blonde hair now, how he had marvelled at the time over how his blue eyes turned to violet in his lust, how the guy had insisted ‘please, just call me Bob’.

“Robert?” Gerard repeated, finally pushing the first finger inside Frank. The younger man gasped and tilted his pelvis up in response, moaning in delight. He wanted it bad... so bad... One finger just wasn’t enough. “What did he look like?”

Frank groaned in distress and whined a little. What was with all the questions? Why was it important? He thought Gerard wanted to fuck not tease.

“Please my Lord... I...God, please...” Frank begged, his voice breathless as he panted. Gerard smirked and began to thrust his finger inside him but didn’t add another.

“Answer my question.” He growled, his voice amused but Frank could hear the warning tone behind it and he groaned as he struggled to drag his senses back just enough to form a proper sentence. Looks, looks... God, how was he supposed to remember? All he could think about now was Gerard.

“He... B – Blonde, my Lord. Average height... M – Muscled... He was a l – little fat on the stomach but... but ugh!... God, he was attractive.” Frank’s voice was wracked with pleasure as a second finger slid easily to join the first. His ass clenched tight for a second before relaxing again, the fingers thrusting slowly as Gerard watched him with a smirk.

“A one night stand?” Gerard asked innocently, Frank only able to nod, slack jawed as he bucked his hips. “And how did he fuck you?” 

“God, please... Please my Lord I c – can’t answer... I’m so...” Frank moaned helplessly, his body aching with the need for relief. Gerard shoved his fingers deeper into Frank, hitting a spot inside him that made light explode behind his closed eyes and he had to crush a hand to his mouth to stop his scream.

“Answer. My. Question.” Gerard growled, his finger stilled until Frank got talking and he began to thrust them slowly again, deliberately knocking into that sweet spot every few seconds.

“Oh... Please...” Frank groaned, trying to remember enough about that night to answer. “I... He... He had me on my back m – my Lord...” He whimpered, Gerard rewarding him by scissoring his fingers.

“On your back? Were your legs up or down?” He asked sweetly, Frank’s head spinning. He was certain he was going to cum any minute now, and he wanted to, but at the same time he wanted to hold on. He was desperate for more pleasure but he knew he should be grateful with what he had.

“Unn... U – Up my Lord... On his shoulders...” He finally managed to choke out, gasping loudly as a third finger joined the other two. He felt his sphincter muscle stretch to accommodate the new intruder and he shoved his ass down, trying to get the digits deeper. “Oh please...”

“Did he fuck you hard? Or slow?” Gerard was relentless, Frank whining at even more questions but he was quickly cut off by a moan as the three fingers inside him began to rub against his prostate. 

“Oh God!” Frank was beyond himself with pleasure, he knew he wouldnt be able to hold on and he didn’t even have Gerard inside him yet. Gerard smirked as he rubbed his fingers with slow precision, awaiting Frank’s answer as he watched his cock twitching and dribbling cum all over his stomach. 

“Well?”

“Oh... Oh God...” Frank whimpered, arching his back and gripping tight to the bed sheets as he felt his orgasm start to creep on him, rolling through his groin and making his balls tighten as every muscle inside him clenched. “He... S – Slow... He was gentle and... and... Oh God, Gerard please stop I’m gonna –” 

It was far too late. Gerard pressed his fingers deeper inside the younger man and splayed them apart, knocking them against his prostate to milk him of his cum as he screamed his release. Gerard smirked as he watched, amazed by the amount of cum he could make flow from the younger man in long, sticky pulses before dripping down to nothing. He kept his fingers inside Frank until his muscles had stopped clenching and his body relaxed, slumping against the sheets.

“Oh...” Frank kept his eyes closed as he panted harshly, his whole body singing with his release. He felt incredible, but also a little disappointed. He’d wanted all of Gerard. 

“So, this Robert man... He was gentle?” Frank’s eyes fluttered open in slight horror. Geez, he wasn’t through with the questions yet?

“Y – Yes...” Frank breathed, his voice raspy and almost gone completely. He watched with widening eyes as Gerard spat into his palm and began to smear his saliva down his still hard length, his eyes sparkling as he smirked at Frank. Oh God, it wasn’t over?

“I’m afraid I will be no such lover.” Gerard purred silkily, moving his hands to grab Frank by the hips and flip him over onto his front. “You angered me today and you must learn your place. I said I was going to fuck you, and I meant it.” 

“Oh God...” Frank couldn’t think of what else to say. His body was already exhausted, he was certain he couldn’t take another round so soon. But Gerard was already dragging Frank up onto his knees, the younger man splaying his knees apart to steady his weight but he kept his chest pressed to the bed, elevating his backside. He felt dirty and exposed and humiliated... and he loved it. This was his favourite position.

“If you don’t want that, you must tell me now.” Gerard warned, lining the head of his erection up with Frank’s still quivering anus. He wasn’t going to rape the poor man, but he suspected Frank wanted this as much as he did. “Say no, or forever hold your peace.”

Frank kept his mouth shut tight, his fingers gripping to the sheets. He couldn’t summon up the energy to say yes, but he figured by not speaking up at all Gerard would get the idea. Frank’s body was hypersensitive from his orgasm and he was certain he wasn’t going to be able to do this, but he wanted to try. He wanted Gerard inside him even if he passed out.

“Hmm... I thought as much.” Gerard smirked when he got no response and in one, fluid movement he had slammed his entire length deep into Frank. 

“Agh!” Frank jolted in surprise and almost sprang a foot into the air, his body arching upwards for a moment before he crushed his chest back against the sheets and shook like a leaf in the wind. He had never been breached quite like that before and he was glad he wasn’t a virgin or he’d probably have thrown up from pain. As it was he was used to being fucked and he’d been prepped well, it had been a long time since he’d felt any pain from penetration and the tiny amount of stinging only made him feel more alive.

“Seems you’ve woken up again.” Gerard smirked, pleased with the reaction though he held steady to ensure Frank could adjust and be comfortable. His own cock was aching and pulsing with need, now that he was sheaved in Frank’s warmth he wanted nothing more than to thrust his way to completion, but by clenching his teeth and squeezing Frank’s hips he was able to resist.

“Jesus Christ...” Frank panted, resting his forehead against the sheets and squeezing his eyes shut as he took a moment to just breathe. He felt deliciously full and stretched to the maximum, a feeling he hadn’t felt in a while. Perhaps it was the new position, this was the best way for depth. Or maybe it was just Gerard’s girth... _A cock fit for a King_. Frank shivered and moaned slightly at the thought. He could be a King’s lover... God, he was going up in the world, even if he was a slut.

“I’m ready...” He finally breathed, just wanting Gerard to move. His head was spinning violently and he felt hot and cold all over. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to stay conscious at this rate, but when Gerard purred a soft ‘good boy’ and started to move inside him Frank’s cock began to awaken again. He aimed to please, and knowing he was pleasing Gerard was making his pleasure start to creep up again.

Gerard sighed and tipped his head back as he began a punishing rhythm inside the younger man. He didn’t know if Frank could take it but he would stop if he was asked and right now his lust had completely taken over him. He had warned him he would not be gentle and so Gerard didn’t hold back as he held tight to Frank’s hips and pulled his ass back to match his thrusts. 

The bed was moving with the force of Gerard’s movements, his thrusting fast and brutal as he lost himself in the clenching heat around him. His pre cum was making his movements easier, slicking Frank’s inner tunnel and allowing him to pound into him with just the right amount of delicious friction. 

Frank’s cheek was pressed against the sheets, his mouth wide as he panted heavily and squeezed his eyes shut. His body was slack in Gerard’s hands, his moaning soft but desperate as he let the older man have his way with him. If this was the price to pay for not being careful enough about his sexuality then Frank would gladly take it with interest. His cock was filling with blood again despite Frank not even thinking it possible and he whimpered as he felt Gerard’s hand slide round to touch it.

“Fuck... You’re hard again?” He panted, his cock jerking inside Frank in delight. To think he could make him hard a second time, and so soon, not only inflated Gerard’s ego but increased his pleasure tenfold. He growled his pleasure and began to pump his hand up and down Frank’s sensitive length, thrusting into him faster and angling his hips to find that sweet spot again as he began to moan freely. “Fucking slut... M’gonna make you cum a second time...” He promised darkly and Frank moaned his response.

“I c – can’t...” He whimpered, certain he would never be able to achieve a second orgasm. He was incredibly turned on and the pleasure was immense, but it had built to the point of stagnation now, eluding him as Gerard fucked him hard from behind. The pleasure was constant but now continuous, and though he pushed back to meet Gerard’s thrusts, his cock pulsing with delight, he knew he wouldn’t able to climax.

“Yes you can...” Gerard gasped, his own orgasm starting to warm through his belly, tugging at his abdomen like fish hooks on string. “I’ll make you.” He promised, angling his hips again and smirking as he felt Frank’s channel clench all around him. He’d found it...

“Oh GOD!” Frank shuddered all over, his back shivering as he felt pleasure spark up his spine. There it was again, that magic button inside him that made his pleasure fire up on all pistons. “H – How...” Frank could feel his pleasure climbing again, reaching unbearable heights as Gerard fucked him.

“Nngh... G – Gonna cum...” Gerard groaned, his nails digging into Frank’s hips as his other hand pumped faster over his length. He wanted to feel Frank cum whilst his dick was still inside him and he pounded relentlessly against his prostate as he struggled to hold back his own orgasm. He felt certain he wasn’t going to be able to do it and was almost letting go when Frank suddenly climaxed around him, screaming his release into the pillows as Gerard gasped and came hard inside him.

Gerard clenched his teeth tight as he leant over Frank and squeezed his twitching erection, feeling the cum shooting from the tip as rope after rope of his own seed emptied into Frank. Every muscle in his body quaked as he struggled to keep himself above Frank, spilling inside him for what felt like eon’s before he finally managed to slump. 

“A – Ah...” Frank panted harshly into the sheets, tears on his cheeks from the force of another mind blowing orgasm. His inner walls were still pulsing and twitching, his ass a clenching tunnel that made Gerard’s sensitive dick ache as he slid it slowly free. Frank hissed and winced as he felt Gerard’s cock leave his body, his ass clenching tight for a moment at the sudden loss before relaxing again.

As soon as Gerard had moved back Frank collapsed down on the sheets, his body felt boneless as his chest heaved, his head in a spin. He was amazed he hadn’t passed out, his body trembling. He had never cum twice like that before and he whimpered in soft distress as Gerard gently moved him aside so that he could lie down next to him.

“Shh...” Gerard cooed, gently brushing the wet locks of Frank’s hair off his sweaty forehead before he laid a tender kiss to his temple. “You’ve done so well... Sleep now...” He purred gently, Frank mewling quietly as he weakly lifted an arm to drape across Gerard’s waist.

“Am I your lover now?” He asked sleepily, too tired to even open his eyes. He was fast slipping into blissful unconsciousness, but he forced himself to stay awake until Gerard could answer.

“Mhmm... Of course. I couldn’t wish for anyone better.” The Lord finally smiled, leaning closer to press a tender kiss to Frank’s lips. The younger man smiled in return, his heart jumping ecstatically as he pouted against his lovers lips before his body dragged him into sleep. 

Gerard felt Frank slump and he sighed with a soft smile. What a night... He yawned as he carefully moved the sheet from under them both and pulled it up to their waists, gazing at Frank as he slipped his arms around him and cuddled close. 

One day Gerard would be King, and he would take a Queen and produce heirs and rule the kingdom with a firm but fair hand. Deep down, despite his military skill and clear confidence, he was frightened... He was intimidated by the prospect of war and the thought of trying to rule... But now that he had Frank by his side he felt ready to face it all, and he smiled as he drifted into his own sleep.

One day he would be King, and despite the charade he would play with his Queen, in reality it would be Frank who would rule beside him.


End file.
